


What might have been

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam never went to Stanford, Sam stayed with his family. But what happens then? Everything may be different, but it’s all really the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue
> 
> Reviews are loved!~

When Sam comes back and Dean couldn’t be happier. 

 

 

At first things are good. Dad gives them their own space, their own hunts. The brother’s bond only gets stronger because of the almost separation. 

 

 

Dean does what he can to make their life more appealing to Sam. When they can, Dean’ll rent an apartment and stay in the town for week longer then necessary. They only eat fast food on the road, Dean goes out of his way to rent rooms with a kitchen so Sam can have his meals home cooked. 

 

 

But things don’t stay that way. Good things never last and as much as they wish it would their lives begin to crack.

 

 

It just with the same things. Sam getting jealous more and more often. He may not be willing to admit he wants his brother all for himself, but he doesn’t want to see Dean with ever woman he can get his hands on. It’s the same for Dean, he can’t knowledge to himself that he loves his brother so he sleeps around, but Lord help whoever so much as winks at Sam. 

 

 

They fight more then they hunt. 

 

 

Dad stays away longer.

 

 

After Cassie Sam takes off for a weekend. 

 

 

When he comes back Dean swears it’s over. He won’t screw around anymore, just as long as he stays. Neither are willing to say anything though. They are, after all, Winchesters and not staying things is there specialty. 

 

 

The underlining tension only gets worse when they run into an old Stanford professor with a poltergeist. Sam spends the entire hunt wondering what might have been.

 

 

Dean can’t help but get annoyed. Why can’t his brother ever just be happy? Why can’t he just see how happy he makes him and leave it at that? 

 

 

He drinks more then even he wants to. He’s been drinking so much the past few months he can feel his body slowly falling apart, it’s because he’s been wondering what might have been too.

 

 

When Dad goes missing, they’ve been split up for three weeks. It was too much, to many unspoken thoughts, desires, to many impossible dreams. To much to fight against, so little to fight for. 

 

 

But Sam isn’t at a school, nor is he even hunting. 

 

 

Dean prepares himself to find his father, restocks the guns, fills up the extra gas tank. Gets the Impala all oiled and road ready. 

 

 

The only thing left is to say goodbye. 

 

 

It’s a easy walk to the grave yard. 

 

 

Dean kneels at the headstone and traces the name as he’d done a hundred times. He presses a hollow kiss to the stone then stands. Tears slide down his face.

 

 

As he takes that easy walk back to the Impala, he can’t help but wonder what might have been.


End file.
